Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a package of an environmental sensitive element.
Description of Related Art
The flexible substrates have a wide range of applications, ease of carriage and safety. However typical flexible substrates may not entirely avoid the transmission of water vapor and oxygen, devices on these substrates experience accelerated aging. These devices having short lifespan fail to meet the commercial needs. Besides, since the flexible substrate has flexibility, when the flexible substrate is bent, the device will be damaged by bending force. The device may not normally operate. Therefore, how to improve the durability of the devices while they are bent is one of the important issues to be resolved in this field.